Scarlet Glasses
by SabrinaEF
Summary: This is going to be a series of one shots. Review or Message me if there is a story you want me to do.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my new one shot story. I don't know how long it will be, as long as I keep getting prompts. The prompt for the first one is (Rachel and Puck were dating when the whole baby gate bomb dropped and now he has to win her back some how?) from aussiegleek18!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

**Rachel's POV**

As I was walking down the hallway I was being pointed at as people whispered and gave me that look, you know the one that seems to say, 'that poor girl, I can't believe that happened.' As I stopped at my locker to get my history book a piece of paper flew out and dropped at my feet. It had an IP address on it, so I got out my iPhone and typed in the address into the browser. When Jacob Ben Israel's blog came up I knew it had to be something bad he was such a sneaky rat. I scrolled down the page a little to see the headline, _Quinn Prego by Puckerman _I literally thought that my heart stopped right then and there. As I grabbed the rest of my books and headed towards my car I knew that I wasn't going to be able to stay at school that day.

R&P

I was lying on the couch in the den when I heard the doorbell ring. I got up to answer the door when I saw Noah standing there. "What do you want?" I said with my voice full, of malice.

"Baby? What's wrong I came to see if you were okay, you weren't in glee today."

"I'll be fine as soon as you and Quinn are out of my life."

"What? Why? I love you we have been together for three months and you and Quinn were finally starting to get along."

"That was before you knocked her up."

Pucks face went pale, "How did you find out about that?"

"You're not denying it. Get out! I never want to see you again! You make me sick!" then I slammed the door in his face. I heard him banging on the door as I went upstairs and started blasting music for the love I lost as I packed up his things.

R&P

As I walked into school the rest of the week I was getting the same pathetic looks as before only now Noah was hanging out with Quinn much more, I know they are having a baby but I guess I just figured he would somewhat fight for me. As I walked into glee club that day I sat with Kurt and Finn while Quinn and Puck sat in the back looking upset for both losing the loves of their lives. Granted in Puck's case he didn't cheat on Rachel they weren't even talking when he had gotten Quinn pregnant but for Quinn she had lost Finn as her boyfriend while Puck had lost him as a best friend.

R&P

**Puck's POV**

The next day in glee club Mr. Schue wrote the word _REGRET _on the board. Puck new exactly then what he had to do. He got up in front of everyone and said "I know that my sleeping with Quinn was the biggest mistake of my life and I am really sorry Rachel, I love you so much and I never would have cheated on you. So this song is for you.

So long, I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long  
Sometimes I don't know what I will find  
I only know it's a matter of time  
When you love someone... When you love someone...  
It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too  
(Aaah-aaah) maybe I'm wrong  
(Aaah-aaah) won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?  
(Aaah-aaah) this heart of mine has been hurt before  
(Aaah-aaah) this time I wanna be sure  
I've been waiting, for a girl like you  
(Ooh-ooh-ooh) to come into my life (life)  
I've been waiting, for a girl like you  
(Waiting for a girl) and a love that will survive  
[ Lyrics from: .com/g/glee/waiting+for+a+girl+like+you_ ]  
I've been waiting (I've been waiting) for someone new  
(New) To make me feel alive, ah-ah  
Yeah, waiting for a girl like you (waiting for a girl) to come into my life  
(Aaah-aaah... Aaah-aaah...)  
[ Lyrics from: ]  
You're so good, when we make love it's understood  
It's more than a touch or a word we say  
Only in dreams could it be this way  
When you love someone... Yeah, really love someone...  
(Aaah-aaah) now I know it's right  
(Aaah-aaah) from the moment I wake up till deep in the night  
(Aaah-aaah) there's no where on earth that I'd rather be  
(Aaah-aaah) than holding you, tenderly

I've been waiting, for a girl like you  
(Ooh-ooh-ooh) To come into my life (life)  
I've been waiting, for a girl like you  
(Waiting for a girl) and a love that will survive  
I've been waiting (I've been waiting) for someone new  
(New) To make me feel alive, ah-ah  
Yeah, waiting (waiting) for a girl like you  
(Waiting for a girl) to come into my life

Oooh-oooh, oooh-oooh, I've been waiting  
Aaah-aaah, (waiting for you) oooh-oooh, oooh  
(Aaah-aaah) oooh-oooh, I've been waiting  
(Waiting) I've been waiting, yeah  
I've been waiting for a girl like you, I've been waiting  
Won't you come into my life? (Life?) My life?  
(It's been so long) I've been waiting for a girl like you  
I've been waiting, (I've been waiting) oh-oh

By the end of the song everyone was cheering for me and I was happy to see Rachel with a smile on her face. That was the first time in a really long time that he had seen a smile on her face and he was happy. He knew he was on his way back to winning his girls heart.

R&P

As she was lying on her bed studying for finals she heard her phone beep when she saw that she had a party invite from Puck, she was a little nervous to go with him but she knew that she loved him and was done giving him a hard time for a mistake he made with her friend before they were even together. So she texted back and said that she would love to go and that she loved him.

R&P

That was the first time that Rachel and Noah were fully intimate together. She was finally ready to let someone lover her and to love someone. And that is how they spent the next couple of months in bliss before Quinn had the baby and broke Noah's and Rachel's hearts by giving the baby to Shelby. Noah ached for his little girl while Rachel ached for the mother she never knew.

**A/N 2: I know that it is short and not my best work, but it will get better so please review message me with your ideas for a one shot.**

**Thanks,**

**~Sabrina**


	2. STOP FANFIC

**A/N: I will try and post a couple chapters between now and then but I leave to go on vacation on June 29****th**** and I will be back two weeks after that. I am going to IRELAND! I am so excited! I would also like you guys to go and sing the petition to stop FanFic from running peoples long hard work! Go to www . change petitions / fanfiction – net – stop – the – destruction – of – fanfiction - net to sign the petition! **


	3. Done

**Hey guys, So I know that I have not updated in so long. It is because of a lot of bad things that have been going on recently, and I just have time to write anymore. So if anyone would like to take over any of my uncompleted stories that would be wonderful. Please message me if there is one you would like to take over. Thank you.**

**Sabrina.**


End file.
